Saints Row: The Gourmet and The Soldier
by el mano
Summary: This story is based on an oc set in the Saints Row universe. Following more of a action/mystery setting and is definitely rated M, so children should not be reading this story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**El Mano: this is a Saints row Fan fiction. All content is a work of fiction and parody, and in no way represents any elected officials, personal opinions or beliefs, closed or ongoing investigations, and or persons of interest. I thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it.**

Driving down the recently renovated streets of Stillwater, The Boss, a woman of russian descent spoke with a heavy accent while looking at her second in command, Johnny Gat, with uncertainty. "Are you sure this one man is worth all this trouble?" The boss turned a sharp left and the garbage truck she drove screeched its protest to such a demanding turn. Johnny smirked behind his sunglasses.

"Trust me boss, this guy is the real deal." Johnny leaned out of the window and shot at the pursuing police officers. Currently the Butcher of Stillwater and the infamous Johnny Gat were wreaking havoc in a maximum security federal penitentiary, trying to find Cell Block D.

"Tell me how you met him again," The Boss asked. Johnny smiled as his ak-47 punched through the following police cruisers' engine block causing the vehicle to slow down and get rear ended by a following cruiser creating a major pile up. It wouldn't stop a pursuit, but it would slow the officers down.

Johnny sat back in his seat and reloaded, "we met when I was locked up after you went and got blown up." The Boss looked over and snorted as she rammed straight through the opening of cell block D. as they jumped out, they were immediately jumped by correctional officers. The Boss and Johnny beat them back and shot them dead. Johnny continued his story, "Of course I wasn't a hundred percent, but that didn't mean that those other gang bangers that Troy bagged wouldn't try to kill me to make a name for themselves." Johnny bashed his rifle into an inmates face and fired three rounds into another one. The Boss pulled out her combat knife and sliced another inmate's throat, and roundhouse kicked another inmate in the head forcing the inmate to hit the wall and fall on the ground.

"So I'm assuming this man kept you alive in prison?" The Boss asked as she got to the Control room, searching the monitors and manifests for the man Johnny had asked her to save.

Johnny covered the door, firing every now and then, "yeah, we were cell mates, and he-" Johnny shot another officer with his rifle while reloading. "He let me rest and helped me around while continuing to fight off gang bangers." The Boss finally saw the door they were looking for, Isolation Room 17.

"Got it, two corridors down and another left, we'll be there." The Boss yelled reloading her pistol. Johnny flashed his trademarked smirk and led the way to the Isolation block. After a quick skirmish and a little bit of trouble with a jammed door, they got to his room. Johnny knocked three times on the door, before giving a small series of knocks. The Boss stared at Johnny and then the door.

"What are we waiting fo-" The Boss was interrupted as the door was unlocked and pulled open by Johnny revealing short man sitting on an old cot.

"Hello Johnny, who's your friend?" His voice was like oil, it coiled like a snake. The Boss nearly blew his head of here and now, if it wasn't for Johnny smiling, and walking inside.

"This is The Boss, and I am here to make good on my promise to get you out." Johnny's cocky smile fell, he knew what the man in front of him was, but he'd be damned if he didn't follow through with his promise. Johnny was many things, but liar was not one of them. "You ready to get out?"

The short man stood, he was 5'3 at best, 5 foot at worst. The man was neither thick or slim, hard or soft, and his appearance was average at best. That was what The Boss thought before he came into the light of the door, revealing a kind face that disguised his uglier nature. The Boss entertained the idea of calling him attractive, but laughed it off knowing that this man was very wrong.

The man nodded his head sincerely to The Boss, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Brook, but most know me as The Gourmet, and I thank you for your attempt to rescue me." Brook held out his hand, but The Boss snorted and turned around heading back to their car. The Boss knew about The Gourmet, and couldn't believe that Johnny would even try to help that thing, she spat at the thought of him.

Brook shrugged his shoulder as he looked to Johnny, "did you bring me a knife or a gun or something?" Johnny smiled handing Brook a small Hooker .22. "C'mon Johnny, remember when I took that knife for you?"

Johnny rolled his eyes "it was your knife Brook." Johnny turned and followed his boss.

Brook's eyes narrowed as he followed Johnny, he used Johnny to get out, taking more than his fair share of stab wounds, and beat downs to keep him safe while Johnny was weak. Johnny knew that too, but Brook would've liked to have called The Infamous Johnny Gat his friend. Brook didn't have any friends since they discovered his appetite for- let's say- exotic meat. Brook walked after the pair of gangsters. Brook pulled out the shiv he was palming and sighed, at least he wasn't weaponless.

Brook sat in the back of The Boss's Charger, watching the carnage The Boss wrought on the streets of Stillwater. Brook still couldn't believe that people were disgusted by him, sure he selectively chose his targets and killed them, but at least he didn't kill fifteen people per Sunday drive. Suddenly the Charger stopped. Brook looked over to The Boss who was holding a big hand cannon in front of his face. "Get out."

/

Hands in my new street clothes, I wandered the streets. I fanaticized what I would do if I ever got out, but now that I'm out. I had nothing to live for. I could hunt again, but there was nothing I wanted or needed. Johnny handed me a couple of hundreds, before The Boss kicked me out. I could move to another city and get new papers, but what kind of life could I live. I didn't want a condo life, and I didn't want to be a small time fry cook. Suddenly, the scent of something delicious caught my attention. I followed the scent and sniffed out a fast food restaurant by the name of "Freckle Bitches." I grinned with a sadistic smile, before wiping my face with my hands. The hunger wasn't as strong on the inside, but surrounded by humans made the hunger grow. Something that wasn't human was attracting him now. A burger. Really? I wondered, my palate was decisive, but a burger? It was barbaric. I bought my first burger in five minutes and gulped it down in ten seconds. I grinned, Freckle Bitches was my new home.

/ two weeks later/

"Welcome to Freckle Bitches, hope to serve you Bitches, how may I help you today?" I asked two very awe struck individuals.

"You've got to be shitting me." Johnny said, his glasses nearly falling off his face.

The Boss looked at me with an amused smirk, "so this is what the Gourmet does on his off time?"

I frowned, and leaned forward, "Do not use my nickname here lady, now are you going to order or what?"

Johnny frowned and pulled me over the counter regardless of my protests, my shift manager could do nothing, as The Boss stared them down. "Boss! I'm going on my break." I shouted as they pulled me into The Boss's Charger, slamming the door to emphasize my capture.

With a stern look I eyed The Boss as she looked at me through her rearview mirror. I was thrilled to see her look away first. I then turned to Johnny, "two weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with me. Now you snatch me out of work and food source and expect something from me?" I snorted, "How can I help the Saints on this fine day?"

Johnny looked over to his boss, "should I tell him or-" The Boss gave him a stern look, and Johnny looked to me. "There is a killer on the streets and it fits your MO."

My jaw dropped, "I-I didn't do it, don't look at me!"

The Boss took a sharp left, "we know, I've had recruits keep tabs on you, but you have had an alibi since the attacks started...unfortunately."

I looked at Johnny with a "really?" expression. Johnny shrugged. "We thought you'd be able to track him down like in that movie."

For the second time that day my mind was blown and not in a good way. "Hey you fuckers, this ain't a damn movie, and just because he is a copycat doesn't mean I have any idea on how to catch him."

The Boss looked back at me while running over another person. "That's why we've decided to pair you off with one of my lieutenants, she is waiting for you at the safehouse" I frowned and she caught me, "she doesn't know about your history." I frowned even more.

"Whoever she is, she needs to know, a partner who can't trust me will most likely shoot me in the back." I say looking out the window.

The Boss shrugged. "I can always get another of the crew to lend you a hand if it doesn't work out." The Boss looked over at Johnny before nodding her head. Johnny grinned before rummaging through the glove compartment.

I leaned forward, curious on what Johnny was looking for. Suddenly, Johnny threw a gun in my face causing me to fumble for the weapon. As I finally gripped the gun another object fell in my lap. My eyes opened wide, "is this what I think it is?"

Johnny's smile didn't leave his face, "we got it out of the state courts system, I thought it might sweeten the deal." My hands cradled around the six inches of black carbon stainless steel." Like a child, I caressed the weapon. The Headlines called me The Gourmet because I ate humans. In our society it wasn't… favorable to do so. I am not saying I was innocent of these crimes, I am the monster they portrayed me as, and I've done horrible things to horrible people. However, I did it all with the blade I held in my hands.

The Boss frowned, "I have had the unpleasant fortune of meeting the worst people and doing the worst things, but I have never met anyone as disgusting and as sick as you."

I growled, "And I have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting you, you sociopathic, bat shit crazy, rage junkie!" I braced myself as The Boss slammed on the brakes and pulled out her gun, pointing it in my face.

The Boss's face contorted into a mask of rage, "you're lucky we need a waste of life like you."

I leaned forward until the barrel of the gun rested on my forehead and I stared into her eyes, they were an emerald sky green, "The Boss of the Saints can do whatever she wants with no repercussion whatsoever, but if you think I'm going to let some college dropout, who got beaten up by her loser ex-boyfriend, and disowned by her family, talk down to me, then you can go fuck yourself."

The Boss nearly pulled the trigger, but hesitated as Johnny leaned over to her "we still need him to find the copycat." The Boss lowered her gun and put the car back in gear. Johnny was quiet the rest of the trip. Whether or not Johnny knew about The Boss's old life, I didn't know, I asked for a coat and Johnny threw his over his shoulder. That prick, he was at least a foot taller than me, this would fit me like a dress.

They finally dropped me off to a Saints safe house that would be my Headquarters. I spat at the run down project housing, and I pulled the jacket tighter as the rain started falling. "Well, time to meet my partner." I muttered. Walking up the stone steps and kicking a dead cat off the front porch, I entered the housing. The sound of a woman's laughter and a television turned up way to high led my way as I searched for my partner. After a few seconds, I made it to the living room and spotted my partner. She wore a loose jacket over her wiry frame, and she wore her hair in a neat brown bun. Her face was homely in the dark lighting of the house, and her smile was infectious, but I wasn't catching it. "Hello Julia." I say from the hallway.

Julia stood and turned on a dime, pulling her "piece", a mac-10, "who are you?"

I shrugged and leaned against the water stained wall. "My name is Brook Kolter, The Gourmet."

Julia nodded. Julia lowered her weapon, "Lieutenant Julia Sims, 3rd Street Saint, investigation division."

I laughed, "Where did they find you?"

Julia frowned, "I was in the army. I took some shrapnel to my hip." Julia lifted the left side of her shirt and jacket revealing an angry jagged scar. "The army discharged me, gave me a two hundred dollar living allowance, and told me to have a good long life at home."

I raised a hand stopping her, an air of condescendence swirled around me, "let me guess, you fell on hard times, but the Saints gave you a second chance."

Julia gave me an ugly smirk, "no, I went home to a loving husband, who was fucking the baby sitter. I killed him, then I killed her, I killed the children, and I even killed the family dog." My haughty attitude fell, a frown marring my face. Julia holstered her gun inside her jacket and walked to the kitchen, opening the old fridge. I rounded the hallway and followed Julia into the kitchen.

As I crossed the threshold to the kitchen I caught the beer she tossed my way with a little difficulty. Julia popped the tab of her beer and took a swig. "How did you join the Saints then?" I asked, pulling the tab of my beer.

Julia shifted her weight on her good leg, "I got rid of the murder weapon, cleaned off my prints from the house, left through the back and got an alibi." Julia took another gulp of her beer, and continued her story. "They never found the murderer, and I got a big payout from my husband's insurance." Julia threw her unfinished beer in the sink with a loud shattering of broken ceramic. "Two points." She muttered as she fished out a pack of smokes. I waited patiently and awkwardly with my untouched beer.

Julia walked out of the kitchen with me following behind. Finding her lighter with a smile, she lit up and turned to me in the middle of the living room. "So I moved to Stillwater, I got a job, I lost that job, I took a loan after my cash ran out, I fell into debt, I turned to prostitution, and then The Boss found me in a crack house sucking my pimps dick with a needle in my arm." Julia took a drag and tilted her head studying my face. "The Boss got me cleaned up, sent me to school, inducted me into the gang, and now I'm one of two members of a new internal branch of the Saints who investigate special interest for The Boss." Julia took a long drag of her cigarette before squashing it on the waterlogged couch. "What's your story Brooks, why do they call you The Gourmet?"

I shrugged off Johnny's wet coat and tossed it on the disgusting couch. My hand went to my sheathed knife on my hip, "I am a renowned chef and serial killer, known for targeting attractive women and handsome men, butchering their corpses in precise portions and eating them."

Julia's face morphed from curious to disgusted, to angry, to curious again. "Do you still partake in such… immoral activities?"

I smirk, "no, ever since I was in and broken out of prison I have not partaken in the eating of human meat." I shifted my stance as I studied Julia's reaction. So far, she seemed to take this very well. "After breaking out, I was employed by Freckled Bitches, and found that my cravings were satisfied by those delicious morsels."

Julia gave me a humorless smile, "I knew those burgers were fishy."

I smiled back, "They do not have human flesh in the patties Julia," Julia raised an eyebrow at that, "the company that provides the patties to Freckle Bitches use a flavoring substitute which imitates that special flavor that my taste buds enjoy so much."

Julia barked out a laugh, her face lit up in joy, as she soaked in the information I provided. "So you only eat Freckle Bitches?" she asked through giggles.

I narrowed my eyes, "no, I'm called the Gourmet for other reasons." I found a chair that wasn't soaked in bong water and sat down. "I only eat Freckle Bitches when I have my cravings, I make high quality meals, and maybe if we get further along in our partnership, I'll cook you something." Julia nodded and walked to a corner table with a couple of files on it. "Is that our case?"

Julia nodded without looking to me. I just sat quietly as she collected her materials, and spread them over the water stained, burn marked coffee table which sat in the middle of the living room. Pulling up a chair next to me and pulling out a laser pointer, she aims her laser on the first picture displaying a mutilated, shaved, teenage girl in what appeared to be purple underwear. "Our victim is Lauren De la Cruise, she was seventeen, a recently inducted member of the Saints, and found dead in her apartment's bath tub with her head shaved." I raised my eyebrow, shaved head? Julia continued without pause, "State Coroner says the cause of death was asphyxiation and puts her time of death from 3 A.M to 4:30 A.M." Julia pointed to the next picture which displayed a door and a couple windows, "The police report states that there were no signs of forced entry, and the neighbors did not hear anything nor did they see anyone enter or leave the apartment. Although they have been claiming that she has been hanging out with a nice man since the beginning of last month."

I nodded, "This killer has to have something defining other than being nice." Julia raised a curious eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, "A man is not just noticed because he is nice. He has to be noteworthy, either hideous or handsome. During my hay day, I built a dialogue with my prey, learning their rituals and habitats. If you followed my case file, I was caught by a middle-aged man who thought I was peculiar, linking me to the crime." I leaned forward, elbows on my knees, but why the shaved head? I never did that."

Julia rolled her eyes, and grunted in annoyance. "I'm getting to that." Julia pulled up a report from the detective. "The cops don't know why the killer started shaving his victims, now can I continue with the briefing?" I gestured her to continue. Julia sighed then continued her briefing, but my attention was focused on the photos of the victims. If the copycat was using my M.O, then the copycat must be familiar with my how I chose my meals. All the victims were considered beautiful by modern standards, but my victims were chosen by smell. What made the killer choose these women? My eyes scanned a particular picture of what was left of Lauren's face. "Hold on," I told Julia. Julia didn't seem to appreciate my interruption. I grabbed the picture of Lauren's face, and traced the cuts.

Julia scooted away from me, her face a mask of disgust, "are you getting off on this?" she asked incredulous at my fascination with, what was to her, a gruesome photo.

I looked at her at the corner of my eye and frowned, "I don't hunt anymore Julia, and no I never took satisfaction when harvesting meat. Well-not too much" Julia sniffed loudly and spat on the ground next to her.

"You look a little too happy with that picture Brook," Julia accused.

I chuckled, "you don't understand what I am seeing Julia," I laid down the photo and pulled out a pen from my pocket. "The Boss and Johnny believed that the Copycat was following my M.O, and I have to admit he followed my steps to the letter." Julia leaned forward as I started to mark the photo. "However, he doesn't use the same blade." Putting down the pen, I pointed at both sides of her face where her cheeks used to be. It wasn't a pretty picture, but it illustrated my point. "I use a six inch combat knife, a well-known fact, and the damning piece of evidence in my trail." I gave her a brief look before continuing. "This kind of wound was done with a knife or blade with a thinner base, and wider blade, rounding off at the tip."

Julia disapprovingly frowned, "you're right, the killer is deviating from your M.O. Do you think it's the same instrument that cut her hair?"

I grinned, "He didn't cut her hair, he shaved her with either the same blade to harvest the meat or a new blade all together." Julia looked closely at her hair line, and realized he was right. However, she looked closer to the picture.

"Why does her scalp look so…" Julia couldn't quite complete her sentence, trying to describe what she was seeing.

"Shiny?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I then pointed at her hollowed cheeks again, "Look at her wounds again. He harvested the meat, after he strangled her, of course my M.O, but there is minimum blood splatter."

"Maybe he waited to-harvest- her" Julia said, her hesitance was noted, but I moved on.

"Yes he did, but there is no pooling that would signify the type of wounds she had inflicted on her. Look at the wounds, the blood vessels show very little damage until he cuts deeper. According to the striation of the leftover meat, and the Knicks on the cheek bones, he had trouble cutting. How many victims were before Lauren?" I asked.

Julia reached over a couple of case files and quickly reviewed the separate cases. "There were three victims before Lauren, all of them had the same mutilations as Lauren, and the DNA analysis on all the samples on the bodies haven't come back yet."

I pulled a file from her hand searching for a face shot. "What are you looking for Brook?" Julia asked.

"Ah ha!" I shouted, pulling out the picture of the first victim, I placed the photos side by side. Pointing to her cheeks, and the blood pools on the first victim's photo. "He isn't eating the meat." I whispered.

"What?" Julia asked, "Why does he copy you, and mutilate them if he doesn't eat them?"

I circled the blood pools around the first victims face, "Victim 1 has blood pools around her face, showing maximum bleeding," I pointed to Lauren's face, "now look at Lauren, the pool is smaller. This isn't about clean up. no, I believe that the killer dislikes blood." I snorted at that piece of insight. "I find it hard to believe that a killer who dislikes blood eats the meat or meat at all."

Julia picked up the photos taking a moment to compare, "the hesitation marks on the first victim is identical to Lauren," she put down the photos and pointed at the identical wounds on both victims cheeks, "the killer should show an improvement on technique or at least experimentation with Lauren being the third victim. It seems that the killer doesn't even care about the-meat." Julia swallowed the lump in her throat, revulsion and disgust threatening to leap out of her.

I grinned, "Exactly," I pointed to the cuts on Lauren's face, "The killer used the same instrument to shave Lauren, and then used it to cut her." I then pointed to Lauren's head, "now, to get a close shave you use shaving cream, or some other type of material."

"You're saying that whatever stopped the bleeding is the same foreign material used to shave Lauren and the other victims?" Julia asked, "But what was it? What did he use?"

I grinned and patted Julia's shoulder causing her to immediately distance herself from me. Her eyes widened and I could smell her fear. "Relax Julia, I'm not going to hurt you." I say as my face adopted a look of concern. Julia unconsciously let go of her mac-10 still hidden in her jacket.

Julia took a moment to collect herself and sat down again, "s-sorry about that, I'm still trying to assimilate." I nodded.

"Well, back to what I was saying," I looked over and checked to see if she was alright. She nodded, "the killer is using animal fat to shave his victims," I grinned, this was exciting, "my dear, we are looking at the most ancient of techniques… Enfleurage!"

 **El Mano: Thank you for taking the time to read the story, I will hopefully update soon. peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding John B Riley

**El Mano: welcome back and thank you for the views. Hopefully I can provide a better chapter I write. Please enjoy and remember that the content of the story is a fanfiction, and in no way represents personal opinions, current events, and people of interest, ongoing or closed cases, or opinions of others. Without further ado, I present chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The Perfumer

Every day starts the same for me. I wake up at 7:30 A.M sharp to preform my morning exercise routine of a 3 kilometer run, 200 pushups, 200 sit ups, and 100 pull ups followed by a 45 minute session of yoga. I then shower, and apply my homemade moisturizing body soap, and wash my body for two minutes to be conscientious of my environment. I eat a balanced breakfast of fruit, soy bacon, milk, and egg whites, before laying out my wardrobe for the day. It takes me 15.8 minutes to dress and be out the door.

Riding my bike to work is therapeutic to me. I say hello to my neighbors, and enjoy the weather even if it's raining. I follow the rules and I smile to every passerby on the same route, at the same time, on the same days and I love my-

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, CAN YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" I screamed as The Boss hit a bicyclist.

"Relax little man," The Boss said as she swerved into oncoming traffic to throw off the pursuing cops. "Now, tell me what have you found out so far?"

I ducked in the backseat as the rear window was blown out by the pursuing officers, "The killer is targeting women through their smell!" I yelled.

The Boss let out an unlady like snort, "what's the point? If he wanted to smell bottled perfume, could not he have bought whatever he wanted?" The Boss pulled a modified M16 with a grenade launcher attachment and threw it in the back followed by grenade shells without looking, "shoot those capitalist pigs."

I sighed as I loaded the grenade launcher, hanging out with The Boss was depressing. "The victims used non-scented deodorants, mild shampoos, and the same brand of body wash." I turned around bracing myself against the passenger seat as I aimed and fired a shell into the following cruiser. I loaded another shell as I continued talking, "The smell of his victims could easily be detected, and all the killer would have to do is look for where the smell isn't. This leads me to believe that the killer has an extraordinary sense of smell."

The Boss turned sharply into a cruiser that pulled aside and forced the cruiser to collide with a concrete repair slab. "That is good and all, but how are you going to find a man with extraordinary smell?"

I launched another shell and missed the following cruiser. I tsked, as I reloaded, "The killer is methodical, he plans his moves, and did I mention that he is handsome?" I asked firing a couple of rounds into the following car, killing the driver.

The Boss turned a corner into a side street, "How do you know he is handsome?"

I grinned, as I launched another grenade shell into the alley, causing the fire escapes from both apartment complexes to collapse and stop the pursuit of the officers. I pushed off the passenger seat and returned to my original seating placing the m16 next to me. "The Killer was noticed by her neighbors."

The Boss laughed as she drove out of the alley way and into a parking garage as the police circled around the neighborhood looking for us. The Boss turned off her car, opened her door and motioned me to follow. I nodded as I got out. The Boss readjusted her suit while walking to the elevator, "So the killer is handsome and has a sense of smell, what else did you figure out from the profiles we gave you?"

"We know that the killer is methodical, but I have no idea why he would follow my methods, other than the speculating that I did it." We stopped at the elevator, "The strangulation is peculiar." I mused.

The Boss pressed the "up" button and shifted her weight, "why is that?" she asked, "If I am correct, that was your M.O."

I nodded as the elevator dinged, "yes, but I strangled those women from behind." I turned to look at the tall woman, "believe me or not, I never enjoyed watching a woman die." I looked away and continued informing The Boss about my speculation, "The killer wrapped his hands around her neck, staring into her eyes as she died."

The Boss rubbed her eyes from under her shades, "do you know where to start looking for this man?" I nodded, "this man struck at the Saints when he killed Lauren, and I won't be able to hold the crew back much longer." I nodded in understanding, The Saints were always temperamental, but the bonds they made, even with new members, were strong enough to burn this city to the ground.

"We believe that a man of this quality would not enjoy perfumes from other perfumeries. The perfumes are excellent for normal people, but for a man whose sense of smell is an exact tool, it would be like smelling shit," I stated as we entered the elevator.

The boss rolled her shoulders and stretched an arm over her chest, "So, a privately owned Perfumery?"

I nodded, "yes, I have Julia looking through privately owned Perfumery's."

The elevator opened on the penthouse floor, purple strobing lights flooded my vision, the bass pounding music gave me a strong headache, and the smell of weed and cigarettes flooded the air. The Boss stepped out and turned to me standing with full authority and regal aura, "Find this man, and bring him to me." The Boss's voice was heavy with her accent as it cut through the music and atmosphere.

I grinned, causing her eyebrows to furrow, "you'll be the first to know when we have a substantial lead! I shouted over the music." The doors closed as The Boss turned to the party not acknowledging my words. I harrumphed as I hit the L button. I pulled out my phone and dialed Julia.

/

"You got any leads Julia?" Brook asked.

I sighed and threw the bag of powdered donuts into the passenger seat of my car as I got in. "Yeah, I got a couple of leads."

Brook waited a moment, "well?" he asked annoyed.

I smiled as I finally got my car started, "yeah, sorry, I just got in my car."

Brook sighed, "Julia, please tell me you found who we are looking for."

I slowly reversed and got on my way to HQ, "yeah, his name is John B. Riley, owns a perfumery in the high end district. John was held up as a world renowned Perfumer since he was seventeen. However, he stepped out of the lime light when he was called into questioning of a murder in Steelport city."

"Is he handsome?" Brook asked.

I blushed as I looked at a photo of John B. Riley. "That is for the jury to decide." I could practically hear Brook's oily smile.

"I am asking YOU, if he is a handsome man." Brook stated, his words coated in sickening sweet honey coating.

"Y-yeah, I guess." My face was red, more in anger than embarrassment.

"We'll snatch him when he closes for the night, make sure he's working today Julia." Brook ordered.

"Who put you in charge of this case? I found him," I argued.

"Yes you did, but you would have never have gotten this far without me. Now, do what I asked before one of us gets hurt." Brook finished by hanging up his phone.

"Mother fucker!" I shouted tossing my phone at the passenger seat. " _That egotistical, nauseating, sick, demented fuck. Ordering me around like some academy puke."_ I thought angrily. " _Fine,"_ I conceded, pulling to the left hand lane.

/

I bit into a Freckle Bitches mini slider as I sat in a park nearby Riley's Perfumery. I admired a blue jay that chirped and sat on a powerline. Humming an aimless melody, I reflected on the last couple of days as a part of the Saints Investigation Division (SID). Julia and I had been looking for our man for a full week. We've had to rely on some other members of the gang to actually gather the necessary information due to our lack of funding and connections. Which meant that it was a difficult and trying process. Especially when The Boss wanted to hear the reports and requests from myself, personally. My partnership with Julia was proceeding well. Although she still mistrusts me due to my past, she seemed to be getting used to me. My musings were interrupted as a black sedan parked near my bench, and my partner jumped out with a bag of donuts and a thermos. Julia casually took her seat next to me and relaxed as the sun lightly kissed our skin. There was a cool wind that danced with her hair for a moment before she put it in a bun. "Donut?" Julia offered. I shook my head, raising my burger. "Your cravings are getting worse aren't they?" Julia asked as more of a statement than a question. I nodded again, swallowing the last of my slider.

I raised the paper cup to my lips and drank my homemade iced tea. "It's manageable." Julia's left eyebrow raised curiously, which meant dangerously.

"Just find a member of the Ronin if you're up for a little sushi." Julia joked, smiling at the morbid joke as well.

I laughed deeply. Julia was a well appreciated companion during my cravings, and although we got into fights, we worked well together. "I think I'll settle for Mr. Riley, The Boss might even let me have him if we're correct." Julia didn't laugh at that, but I think she understood that I am what I am. I couldn't change, even if I wanted to. I waited patiently for Julia to finish her donuts. I really was interested in meeting Mr. Riley. I've met many killers from my time in prison, but I've never met another serial killer before. The Boss did not count.

/

I held my shoulder as Julia tied Mr. Riley to the chair and then duct taped him to the chair. "Mother Fucker can hit, huh?" Julia asked as she finished taping Mr. Riley to the chair.

I nodded, and grunted in pain, "We have to fix my shoulder, grab my arm." Julia nodded and I nearly yelled in agony as she raised my arm slightly.

"You ready," she asked. I nodded, "on three?" I nodded again putting a wooden spoon in my mouth. Julia steadied herself, "take a deep breathe…THREE!" with a quick jerk and push, she rammed my arm into place, I nearly blacked out from pain.

"FUCK!" I whimpered, "You said three!" I shouted, holding my screaming shoulder.

"Shut it you big baby." Julia was barely holding her laughter in.

"umh, uh, UH!" came the muffled screaming of our prisoner. I looked over Julia's shoulder and smirked. I hopped off the table smiled to Julia.

"Let's talk to Mr. Riley," I walked forward and kicked Riley in the face."

"Jesus B, don't kill him." Julia walked over with a cloth and applied it to Riley's bleeding cheek.

"Mr. Riley deserved it, who dislocates another man's arm, and then beats up his partner." Julia rolled her eyes at Brook's words, Riley didn't even touch her. What really happened is that a 5'7 young Caucasian male, severely kicked the crap out of her partner after Brook requested for Riley to come with them. Julia easily knocked out the, admittedly attractive, young man; she picked up Brook and they both dragged Riley into her car. But, Brook did have a point, he was her partner. Julia peeled the corner of the duct tape covering Riley's mouth.

"Sir, will you be calm if I remove this duct tape?" I asked, Riley nodded and I ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"AH-" Riley screamed before I slugged him in the face. "I thought you were going to be calm Riley?" I smirked as I sat on an empty crate and let Brook do his thing.

"Thank you J for-"

"Please, I didn't do anything." Riley pleaded.

Brook leaned toward Riley's face and breathed in while closing his eyes. I held my composure even though I disliked this side of Brook. Brook, from all current observation, was a gentle man who would never hurt a fly, seeing his fighting "skills", I couldn't disagree with that assessment. However, there was something else inside of him. It was sick and twisted. When Brook got into the mood, he became erratic, violent, and displayed a complete disregard for human life. Brook smiled while staring deeply in Riley's eyes. "I smell them on you."

Riley changed just as quickly as Brook, you could feel the change in the air, like tigers meeting for the first time. "And what is that I smell on you, besides…" Riley took a deep breath and grimaced, "Freckle Bitches."

Brook grinned, "You should know Riley, you copied me." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Still eating meat?" Riley asked while grimacing.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't get back on the wagon." Brook leaned away from Riley, and worked toward me. "Did you want to take over, I'm feeling hungry." Brook's smile was ghastly, but I could see his reluctance to eat again.

"Sure," I said as I pushed off the crate. "So, Mr. Riley, we have come to the conclusion that you are the one killing those women, and one Saint in order to…" I gestured for the words to come, "obtain their smell, is that right?"

Riley frowned, "obviously you don't know a single thing about Enfleurage."

"Enlighten me then Mr. Riley." I gently urged as I walked around him.

Riley didn't try to watch his back as I came around, a predator would have no reason to. "Why should I talk to you people, even if one of you is THE Gourmet?" Riley smirked at Brook. But he only got a wry smile and a nod from Brook.

"Well, The Gourmet is interested in meeting a fellow monster, and I work for the Saints." I answered, "and The Boss wants to personally skin you alive, the only thing stopping her is us." In the tension of the room, you could hear Riley gulp. The Boss was someone you didn't want to fuck with. Gangs of men and women have tried their damndest to wipe her out, only to fail at every corner through the craziest of consequences.

"I killed those women." Riley confessed, "Do what you will with me." I raised my eyebrows, a confession so quick? No, there was something else going on.

"Who are you protecting John?" Brook asked. I looked up at him with a glare, Brook met it and gave me a reassuring smile. Brook looked back at Riley again, "It wasn't you was it."

Riley's demeanor didn't falter, "I killed them Gourmet, now take me to The Boss."

Brook took a few steps, and carefully inspected him. "You've hurt people, you've done terrible things to good people, but…this wasn't you."

"Stop it," Riley eyed Brook dangerously. Brook tsked, and frowned.

"Taking credit for someone else's work? That is not how things are done Riley." Brook said as he kneeled to look up at Riley. "Was it your brother?"

"You leave him out of this!" Riley screamed as his demeanor broke, he was practically frothing at the mouth.

Brook shook his head as he looked up to me. "We've got the wrong man," then he looked back at Riley, "But we will get him." I noted how cruelly Brook was at this moment.

"It's me you want, don't you dare touch him, I'll fucking kill you, I'll kill all of you." Riley yelled, as he tried his best to break his binds.

Brook smiled through Riley's tantrum until Riley had nothing left to give. "Riley, listen closely." Riley tried taking in slow breathes, but panic scratched at his skull from the inside and he couldn't catch his breath. "When I find your brother, I'll sit him right in front of you, and The Boss will make you watch every second as he is shaved," Riley tested his bonds once again, "strangled," Riley screamed his rage, "and then butchered." Riley almost went into another tantrum until I bashed him in the back of his knocking him unconscious.

"You're cruel Brook," I murmured as I started to cut and untie Mr. Riley.

Brook pulled out a cigarette, which surprised me, lighting it quickly with shanking fingers and took a drag. "Mr. Riley might not have killed Lauren and the other women, but he's done worse in other places. Riley was teaching his brother to do the same." Brook took another drag, "We have to find his brother quickly, if he really was teaching his brother, then would have taught him how to run."

I frowned, "what if his brother didn't kill those women? We have no proof other than Riley's outbursts." I questioned.

Brook looked at me. "You answered that question when we first looked over the murders," I nearly went to punch him for his avoidance, but Brook gave in and continued, "When we concluded that each murder was done by my M.O without change because the killer wanted to follow the script. We jumped the gun." I motioned for him to continue, Brook had an infuriating habit of stopping between points. "Well, we assumed that, but it would make more sense if someone was ordering him to do it." Brook flicked his cigarette, "NO Innovation by a serial killer?" Brook scoffed, "That doesn't make sense. When serial killers kill, they innovate with each kill." Holding up his hand, he raised a finger for each example, "mutilation, postmortem rape, dismembering a body, killers always want to find the sweet spot." I felt unnerved as Brook explained himself, he had an uncanny way of being creepy. "His brother is new to this, he doesn't have a specific taste, but one. The smell." Brook grinned sadistically, "That is his only deviation. That is his M.O."

 **El Mano: Please review, I would like to hear from you people.**


End file.
